


The Monolith

by MichalieS



Category: Paragon (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, CORE, Death, Endless, Gen, Other, curse, fight, monolith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: This is a new series!!!!!Cheers!





	

Monolith.

It was the place where gods once lived.

Since they were gone, ruthless battles were taken place there.

So it was for years. And after every battle, a new titan came forth to join.

In this story I shall tell you of the Heroes of Paragon.

Every hero will have his time.

And so our tale begins…

First off, let us begin with the origin of this place.

As I already told you, this nexus, called Monolith was here for ages now.

It was found a few decades ago by some cyborgs who tried to find a practice place for their crafts and training.

The first ones to find this place were Muriel and Kallari. The two tried their best to keep this place theirs.

They tended to it’s broken machines and tried their best to repair the broken cores.

As soon as they’ve finished with these, they’ve created CRUNCH to keep this place safe.

He was a very powerful robot, the perfect thing for battle. 

While still training him, Muriel and Kallari found someone has invaded their protected lands.

It was Steel and a group of other cyborgs.

A huge battle began.

It was Muriel, Kallari, CRUNCH verses Steel, Riktor, and GRIM.exe.

None of them knew this place of the gods was cursed and sealed off for a very good reason.

This place had no time.

It was stuck in time for thousands of years before they came here and started this fight.

Fighting there is inevitable.

And so they kept fighting, without really knowing why or what is going to be achived from this endless fight.

And every time the core of one side was destroyed, another human, a beast, or a monster would leap into this terrible battle.

The endless fight no one ever really wins.


End file.
